Motivo de Existencia
by NatLB
Summary: Quería saber el motivo de su existencia pero a la ves ya había probado esos labios. Un oscuro secreto se descubre y Voldemort hace creer a Harry que tiene a Sirius... ¿Porque razón sus amigos saben que no es posible?


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece obviamente a J.K. Rowling y a los otros que adquirieron sus derechos.  
No escribo con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, solo para calmar mi imaginación (?) y mente nada inocente (?).

Otra historia de mis cachorros... espero que les guste **;)**

******Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno... partió como un típico fic, se modifico y termino siendo otra cosa,... que onda?! xD

* * *

**Motivo de Existencia**

Sirius nunca entendió su propia forma de ser.

Si había sido "mandado" a Gryffindor en vez de Slyherin. Eso era una diferencia que el mismo Black quiso aclarar a futuro, recalcando que no era igual a su familia.

La mayoría de los que conocían (exceptuando serpientes) estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Tuvo tres grandes amigos. James Potter, su hermano de otra madre (menos mal). Peter Pettigrew, el gordito no tan popular que los ayudaba e idolatraba a Potter. Finalmente queda Remus Lupin, licántropo con un corazón de oro y adicto a los estudios junto con el chocolate.

***wolfstar***

En cierta manera Peter siempre envidio que a diferencia de Lupin el engordaba cuando comía en exceso algo, por la razón (y marcar diferencia) el siempre apoyaba a los dos cabezas huecas líderes de los Merodeadores.

Sirius sabia eso por eso estaba más cerca de Lupin que de Peter.

***wolfstar***

Si bien James era su hermano, Remus era su mejor amigo. Por eso cuando paso lo que paso en quinto año, Sirius lloro como sufrió.

Había vendido a su mejor amigo a Severus Snape. Sirius no se lo perdonaría nunca y pasarían meses para que Remus lo hiciera.

Black le dejo en claro a los otros que querían que apoyaran a Remus pero este no quería estar cerca de nadie.

Fueron meses en donde Sirius se pasaba a cada momento una película diferente en el sentido de ¿Qué pasaba con Remus?

Lo imaginaba estando solo, que las serpientes lo chantajearan, que sus Padres lo sacaran de Hogwarts (siendo imposible ya que lo veía en clases), nunca más hablando con ellos, adelantando ramos para estar en otro curso. Compartiendo con las mismas serpientes (la ultima y mas traumante)

Algo que nunca pudo imaginar fue a Remus con su propia historia de amor.

***wolfstar***

Ya cuando volvieron a ser los Merodeadores, Sirius se encargo de no alejarse de Remus y también de no permitir que nadie se le acerque.

Ninguna chica iba con dobles intenciones a hablarle a Lupin si Black estaba cerca. Lo mismo si no estaba en el momento después la hechizaría y estaría feliz durante su castigo.

Con los meses también alejo a los ellos. En un principio Sirius considero esto antinatural y de desviados pero quizás por un "sexto sentido" no abrió la boca en ese momento.

Veía como Remus se sonrojaba al ver pasar a ciertas personas, algunos jugadores de Quidditch y algunos Ravenclaw de curso superior. Se dio cuenta que a su amigo le gustaban tanto mujeres como hombres.

Se dijo que por ya hacer una estupidez no alejaría a Remus de él, por eso no abrió la boca. Solo alejo a las personas de Remus.

***wolfstar***

Sabía que sus actos deprimían a Remus, hasta su propia historia lo hacía pero ¿Qué podía hacer Sirius Black? No dejaría que otros se llevaran a su amigo y el no podía estar sin un par de tetas en las manos.

***wolfstar***

En séptimo. James le había comentado "**_—Pareces su perro celoso, Padfoot_****_—". _**Esta simple frase caló muy hondo en la persona de Sirius.

Recordó desde 1° a 7° año y se dio cuenta que sus acciones se podían malinterpretar. En un principio se asusto _¿Remus pensara que le gusto?_ Y eso no podía ser. Sirius Black no era un desviado y… Remus tampoco.

Protegía su persona pero condenaba a Lupin con sus despreciables palabras.

De eso paso al reproche ¿Remus no lo consideraba suficientemente bueno para que estuviera con él?

La molestia estaba permanentemente en Sirius los últimos meses de clase. Le molestaba que Remus no lo tomara en cuenta.

La situación llego a tal punto que le importaba bien poco ya los "desviados".

Remus no lo quería y eso le molestaba profundamente. Tampoco podía llegar y reprocharle su actuar eso sería… estaba bien aceptar a ese tipo de personas pero no llegar a ser como ellos… ¿verdad?

***wolfstar***

Finalmente salieron de Hogwarts y estallo la guerra.

***wolfstar***

El raro actuar de Lupin provoco que Sirius pensase que era un espía. Vivian justos ya que Sirius no quería estar solo y a Remus le complicaba la situación en sí.

No podía vivir con alguien que podría vender a sus propios amigos y decide cambiar al guardián del secreto.

***wolfstar***

Traicionado por Peter (verdadero espía) es llevado a Azkaban.

La venganza, dolor y vergüenza permiten que no pierda del todo su cordura. Años después logra salir.

***wolfstar***

Estando encerrado en Grimmauld Place y hecha las paces con Remus, puede relajarse en cierta medida.

Exceptuando que no le gusta.

No le gusta que Remus salga y exponga su vida. Que este con otros licántropos. Pudiendo no volver un día y dejar solo a Sirius.

Las semanas pasan y ve que su propia sobrina se le acerca. Como todos en un principio piensa que está enamorada de él pero al preguntarle por diferentes cosas y ver cómo actúa con cierta persona cerca de ella, sabe que está enamorada de Remus.

No la puede culpar ¿Quién no lo estaría?

La situación en si le es molesta. Igual que en Hogwarts Sirius nos quiere compartir a Remus con nadie.

Han pasado años y aun no logra aclarar ese punto.

***wolfstar***

Cuando las misiones de la orden son recurrentes, siendo Nymphadora y Remus un grupo que investiga. Sirius decide que no se quedara así.

Un día sale convertido en Padfoot de Grimmauld Place. Pocos saben que Remus adora pasear por las librerías muggles.

No tarda mucho en captar su aroma.

Cuando lo encuentra le sigue el resto del día, atento a todo a su alrededor.

***wolfstar***

Por la noche más tranquilo decide acompañar desde lejos a Remus para volver a Grimmauld Place. El asunto es que Remus dobla yendo a otra parte.

Sirius puede ver como su sobrina besa a su Remus. Algo hierve dentro de él, detesta que ella lo manosee. Sabe que Remus detesta el contacto por considerarse una bestia.

**¡Pero ahora se besa con ella!**

***wolfstar***

Los siguientes días evita a Lupin en la Casa de los Black. No soporta su presencia con la esencia de Nymphadora, aun puede sentir su perfume en Remus y aborrece eso.

La aborrece, detesta a todos.

Quiere que todos se mueran. Ni Voldemort podrá con la furia que siente un Black. Furia, enojo, venganza en el estado más puro. La estrella se convirtió en supernova y se llevara la muerte, arrastrando todo a su paso.

***wolfstar***

Ya harto de su propia incertidumbre, se pelea con Nymphadora para sacarla del camino.

Quedo más que claro que Black no la quiere cerca y no aparecerá hasta que él quiera y pobre del miembro de la orden que le permita el paso.

Pocos sabían que una Casa tan Antigua y Ancestral como la Black responde a la magia de un miembro de la familia.

***wolfstar***

Obviamente Remus, era el único capaz de hablar con Black. Por ende les dejaron la casa para ellos solos.

Sirius con eso en mente y como en su juventud emborracho a Lupin.

Ya cuando estuvo seguro que Remus no recordaría nada se acerco para besarlo.

Fue un impulso, una manera de entenderse a sí mismo. Saber porque desde niños lo trataba de esa forma y no de otra.

Porque detestaba a los que lo hechizaban y el los hacía pagar, odiaba que otros lo vieran. No quería a nadie cerca de Lupin y hasta a veces también detestaba los abrazos de James con Remus.

***wolfstar***

Sirius supo el motivo de su existencia. Era estar en ese momento, en ese lugar… (Tal vez otras condiciones) con Remus.

Lo extraño era que ya había probado ese sabor de labios.

***wolfstar***

Se consiguió un pensadero y busco entre los recuerdos de Hogwarts. Le fue imposible no revivir uno y que de un momento a otro se vea afectado por sus años en Azkaban. Pasaban días para que pudiera seguir indagando.

Remus tenía que acompañarlo.

Pasaban la tarde frente a la chimenea, solos, sin hablar. Ambos cubiertos con una manta y tazas de chocolate calientes en sus manos.

La cercanía y el olor de Remus podían calmar completamente a Sirius Black.

***wolfstar***

Un día encontró el recuerdo.

Ambos estaban bebidos. Podían ver a James abrazado de Peter que llevaba una peluca roja. Estaban en el suelo cerca del baño.  
Remus estaba dormitando y Sirius empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa y preguntarle a Remus otras tantas. No sabe el porqué Remus responde que piensa que estará solo toda su vida. Que nadie jamás lo ha querido, poniendo de ejemplo al mismo Sirius con su club de fans detrás.

Sirius no responde, lo mira y se acerca para besarlo.

***wolfstar***

Ambos son una maraña de brazos y piernas, se abrazan, besan y tocan.

Remus le quita la parte superior de la ropa y se deleita en el torso de Black.

Dice que esto es mucho mejor que solo imaginarlo al escucharlo gemir cuando viene con alguna chica.

Sirius (ambos) se sienten mal por dejar que Remus lo escuche con otra persona.

***wolfstar***

Remus _comechupamuerdelamebesa_ la boca de Black. Y Sirius es un mar de gemidos porque Remus lo toca abajo. Su mano se pierde en los pantalones de Black y Sirius siente su mundo desfallecer.

Black (el adulto) ve la escena y no puede evitar recriminarse, calentarse y avergonzarse. Ya cuando su amigo pide atención el recuerdo se empieza a desvanecer.

Maldice nuevamente a Azkaban.

***wolfstar***

Pasaron semanas.

Sirius esta distante con todos. Hasta Harry fue ignorado.

Remus molesto de que su amigo trate así a su ahijado lo busca y encara.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— sella la puerta. Harry aun estaba en el piso de abajo y se irá en unas horas. Espera que Sirius se disculpe antes de eso.

—Nada déjame solo— responde Black sin mirarlo.

Pero es que no puede, si lo hace recordará cuando estuvieron a punto (tal vez no, malditos Dementores que le impiden saber lo demás) de hacer el amor. Porque por muy borracho que este. Jamás tendría solo sexo con Remus.

—Sirius…— le llama y Black se estremece.

—Vete.

Remus queda congelado. Sirius le respondió como cuando estaba decepcionado de su persona pero esta vez no es un juego.

—¿Qué?

—VETE— grita —no te quiero cerca… apestas a ella— escupe el final.

_¿Ella?_

Sirius podía saber muy bien a qué hora entraba y salía Remus. Como cuando venía de verla a ella, a su "linda" sobrina.

—No me digas que…— en un principio quiso molestarlo pero cuando Sirius se volteo y le miro. Remus entendió que no era un juego, era serio. El asunto ¿Por qué?—

—¿Te gusta?— Sirius quedo helado —Nymphadora—

—LA ODIO— volvió a gritar. Y si, la odiaba por tocar a su Remus.

—¿Cómo puedes…?— se calló —no quiero saber… ¿por eso es todo esto?— aun con los años Remus podía leer como la palma de su mano a Sirius.

—No lo sé— dijo indiferente —déjame solo— se quedo nuevamente al frente de la ventana.

—Sirius— le llamo Remus pero este perro no lo tomo en cuenta.

Remus se acerco a Black y le tomo el brazo. En ese momento siente una descarga que le atraviesa todo el cuerpo, el dolor es tan grande que lo obliga a caer de rodillas.

Sirius no sabe qué hacer _¿Qué pasa con Remus?_ se pregunta una y otra vez.

***wolfstar***

Puede ver el cuerpo de Remus tendido en el piso, quejándose del dolor. Sabe que quiere gritar pero no puede.

No hay nada que insonorice la pieza y no quiere asustar a los niños.

_¡LOS NIÑOS!_ Con eso en mente se acerca a Remus para susurrarle.

Pero no lo hace si no que lo besa en la frente y es cuando la descarga aumenta en potencia. El grito desgarra la garganta de Remus.

Algo está pasando.

***wolfstar***

Los demás llegan hasta la habitación y la intentan aporrear pero no pueden.

—SIRIUS— grita Arthur.

—Algo le pasa a Remus, sello la habitación. **Bombarda**…— dice para que los otros se alejen de la futura no puerta.

***wolfstar***

El humo impide ver pero Harry siente como lo empujan y van donde Hermione.

—Mi varita— dice ella, no sabe qué pasa.

Luego escucha.

—Tranquilo Moony…— como en un susurro par luego escuchar el murmullo de un hechizo

***wolfstar***

Remus esta tendido en el sillón. Molly y Hermione le atienden las heridas y la fiebre.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunta molesto Arthur.

—No lo sé, le toque y cayó al piso…

—¿Alguna idea?— pregunta Molly pendiente de igual forma de la conversación.

—Por mi lado no se me ocurre más que un hechizo de protección— comento Arthur a los presentes ignorando la presencia de los menores.

—Pero eso no debería causarle dolor— se queja Sirius.

—ESO— interrumpe Hermione, todos la miran expectantes —Hay registros de nuevas protecciones contra quienes van a misiones, es netamente de Aurores y puede causar efecto adversos, sobre todo en criaturas al "verse protegidas"—

—Entonces es un hechizo para Magos y Brujas que son Aurores…— comento Harry pero la mano de Sirius lo interrumpió.

—Nymphadora—

El nombre a todos les sonó de lo peor. Podría asemejarse a un insulto o reproche. Algo no sabían los otros que Black si y podrían apostar a que tiene algo que ver con que ella no aparezca en su casa.

—Necesito una varita de un mortifago— dijo mirando a Arthur.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron todos.

—Necesito hacer magia oscura y no puedo ocupar la de cercanos… si quieren pueden traerme la de Tonks—

—Sirius— advirtió Molly.

—Es mucho mejor terminar el hechizo con la varita que lo conjuro— explico. Los jóvenes asintieron, tenía razón.

***wolfstar***

Pasaron cuatro días en los que Remus se debilitaba gradualmente. Sirius no podía tocarle y era el único que sabía cómo curarle, cerca d años de experiencia.

Finalmente en un momento aparecieron los gemelos.

—No sabían cómo conseguir la varita— empezó George.

—Así que nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros— termino Fred.

—¿De Tonks?— ambos asintieron —vuelvan en cinco horas—

***wolfstar***

Sirius estaba exhausto, tiempo de no ocupar varita y más aun de magia oscura.

Miraba contento el anillo que tenía en su mano. No sabe porque pero la media luna con la estrella le pareció un buen toque.

El otro anillo estaba bajo un vaso de vidrio en la cocina. Tenía una nota.

"Envolver. **SIN PONER**. Enviar a Nymphadora."

Estaba junto a la varita. Esperaba que los gemelos por una vez hicieran lo que les piden.

***wolfstar***

Remus despertó por una caricia. Observo el lugar. Estaba en la habitación de Sirius. Los colores Gryffindor lo delataban junto con los poster de chicas en motos desnudas. Nunca le gusto que Sirius tuviera pegada en la pared esas cosas.

Se acomodo más cerca del cuerpo de su amigo y siguió durmiendo.

***wolfstar***

Sirius lo despertaba para que comiera un poco y lo llevaba al baño donde estaba una tina lista. Pasaba dos horas lavando su cuerpo para que así sus músculos se recuperaran.

***wolfstar***

Remus estaba en la cama. Sentado contra el respaldo. Estaba leyendo un libro y tenía a Sirius apoyado en sus piernas.

Sirius a estado una semana completa pendiente de él. Alguien quiere entrar en la casa y al estar tan cansado, Sirius lo permite en su inconsciencia.

***wolfstar***

Nymphadora abre la puerta de una patada y apunta con su varita a su tío.

—¿Tonks?— pregunta extrañado Remus.

Ella al verlo transforma su pelo en un color fuego y diciendo** Ennervate** hace que Sirius sepa que ella está allí.

***wolfstar***

Sirius se para débilmente de la cama. Se apoya en la mesa de noche para sostenerse y tomar la varita de Remus, apunta a Nymphadora y pese a todo sonríe. Como solo Sirius Black en ese momento lo puede hacer.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunta pero su sobrina le tira el anillo a sus pies.

—Ya lo sé todo.

_¿Saber qué? _se preguntan Remus y Sirius.

El silencio reina el lugar y solo se escucha como Sirius deja el anillo en la mesa donde antes estaba la varita.

***wolfstar***

Nymphadora examina el lugar y mientras más ve más furia siente. Remus está en la habitación de Sirius. En la cama de su tío, con una camisa que se le ajusta al cuerpo. Sirius se ve cansado y se apoya para sostener, ni siquiera piensa en saber el motivo de ello. Un brillo la distrae, Remus tiene un anillo en su mano.

Sin pensarlo lanza un hechizo a su propia sangre.

***wolfstar***

Sirius lo esquiva y le manda un **Petrificus Totalus** que da en el acto. Luego con un simple **Incarcerous** la deja atada a una silla.

***wolfstar***

Atada y sin varita solo queda hablar.

—Explícate— demanda Sirius.

—ENFERMO— grita ella.

Remus no entiende nada pero la sonrisa de Sirius le advierte que algo ocurre allí y no una simple riña. Algo más que probablemente tiene que ver con él.

—Explícate niña— apunta a la puerta y la sella —Remus— le llama —por favor no nos interrumpas. Descansa—

En su mirada ve preocupación y determinación. Años le advierten que no es bueno meterse en el camino de un Black y menos si se trata de Sirius. Asiente para que su amigo este tranquilo.

—Antes de que no me permitieras estar aquí te alejabas de Remus…— empieza la charla —quería saber si podía hacer algo para que todo volviera a la normalidad y justo antes de eso, encontré cosas de su pasado o de los Merodeadores, dando vueltas por la casa. Mientras estuve en mi casa— su mirada estaba en otra parte —pude revisar, vi las fotos, lo que escribían, habían algunos recuerdos… tantas cosas y…— se detuvo. Miro a Sirius a los ojos —¿Sabes que descubrí?— Black se encogió de hombros —¡Lo enfermo que eres!— grito —desde que eran niños has sido un desviado pensando y tratando a Remus como si fuera un asqueroso ser humano— lagrima corrían por sus mejillas pero ni eso lograba que Sirius le quitara la mirada de encima —maldito bastardo. Eso es antinatural. Pensar en tu mejor amigo como otra cosa. Tratarlo como si fuera tuyo… es… es… asqueroso— los sollozos fueron apagando su voz.

Sirius iba a abrir la boca pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

Remus con paso tambaleante por aun estar débil, salió de la habitación.

***wolfstar***

Nymphadora vio como su tío apuntaba a la puerta y luego a ella.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?— Tonks no entendía —cito… "Desde que eran niños has sido un desviado pensando y tratando a Remus como si fuera un asqueroso ser humano"— Nymphadora no entendía.

Sirius rió y se acerco amenazante. Era un perro rabioso, dispuesto a morder y matar.

—Repito… "**tratando** a Remus **como si fuera** un asqueroso **ser humano**"— Tonks abrió los ojos preocupada y sin entender muy bien —más allá del insulto ¿sabes lo que dice entre líneas? **TRATANDO COMO SI FUERA UN SER HUMANO**—

Tonks lloraba.

—Nunca creí que los muggles tuviesen razón, pero es verdad, uno en una pelea dice cosas que piensa o siente y que jamás se ha atrevido a expresar— la taladró con la mirada y enterró la varita en su cuello —Crees amarlo pero no lo consideras humano. Te gusta su forma de ser, es débil y crees que necesita amor ¿no es así? Y quien mejor que tu para dárselo— se alejo mirando la puerta por donde despareció Moony —Puede que me pase algo y jamás se lo diga. Puede que no me atreva. Puede que terminaran juntos— Nymphadora abre los ojos, en las palabras de su tío se da cuenta que no permitiría que se acerque a Remus —pero ni tu ni nadie, exceptuándome lo entiende y podrá ayudarlo—

—No es verdad…— susurra.

—¿Crees que Moony te aceptara?— pregunta sarcástico —¡LO DAÑASTE!— grita —Moony no te querrá cerca y pese a que me creyera culpable de la muerte de Lily y James aun lo acompaño en las Lunas Llenas, Moony me perdono porque sabe que lo entiendo— se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer —puede que seamos diferentes, no lo niego pero a la vez nos complementamos. Soy un bastardo como persona y amigo pero el no, me ayuda a ser mejor persona. Eso ocurre cuando de verdad sabes que amas a esa persona… ¿y te digo algo?— alzo la cabeza —no lo sabía hasta que los vi besándose. Si no fuera por eso hasta podrías haberte casado con él pero sabes que no funcionaria. Te hubieras embarazado y así aun no lo retendrías a tu lado. Un hijo lo asustaría y se alejaría de ti porque no quiere que nadie sufra como él. Obviamente alguien lo haría entrar en razón y el volvería pero jamás serian un feliz matrimonio. Solo aparentaría y cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort— Tonks se removió incomoda —_Cobarde_— mascullo —Cuando llegue ese momento el estaría más que feliz de dar su vida. Vería a su adorada pelirroja, al bueno de Prongs y a mi… y pese a todo no se sentiría culpable de dejar sin Padre al bastardo de tu hijo—

—¿Y tú?— se atrevió a preguntar —¿Mueres y ya?

—Eso es si no estuviera… si algo me ocurriera— le dijo a un palmo de distancia —porque mientras esté vivo no te dejare verlo a los ojos—

Con un **Accio** trajo el anillo a su mano.

—Sufrirás como lo hizo el— le puso el anillo en un dedo y vio como Nymphadora se retorcía de dolor.

—Lo que sientes es lo que sintió con tu estúpido hechizo— Tonks abrió los ojos preocupada —¿NO SABIAS QUE ESA CLASE DE HECHIZO PUEDE DAÑAR A LOS QUE NO SEAN COMPLETAMENTE HUMANOS? ¿ACASO NO SABIAS QUE PUEDE DAÑAR A UN HIBRIDO? ¿NO SABIAS QUE CASI MATAS A MI REMUS?—

La cacheteo. La cacheteo como lo quiso hacer desde el instante en que vio como ella tocaba a Remus el día que lo siguió.

Nymphadora gritaba tan fuerte que le llegaba a sangrar la garganta. Se retorcía en el piso y trataba de quitarse las cuerdas, astillándose el cuerpo, sobre todo muñecas y tobillos con la silla.

—Esto es lo que siente cada transformación—

***wolfstar***

Remus estaba tomando una taza de café cuando llegaron los de la Orden por una reunión. Nadie comento nada y todos se sentaron en sus lugares esperando.

Jamás habían visto esa cara en Lupin.

Paso bastante cuando escucharon los gritos de Nymphadora. Asustados se levantaron pero el gruñido de advertencia los dejo en sus lugares.

—¿Remus?— pregunto Molly.

—Nunca es bueno hacer enojar a Sirius— comento ignorando al resto —Recuerdo cuando Snape me hechizo en sexto cerca de la Luna Llena. Paso dos meses en la enfermería. Sirius tardo en volver en sí, cuando lo hizo no recordaba nada—

—¿Remus?— pregunto preocupado Shacklebolt.

—Desde entonces Dumbledore me ha pedido apaciguar a Black. Soy el único que puede hacerlo— dejo la taza vacía a un lado —Sirius vivió muchas cosas. Fue sometido a la magia negra en su familia desde que era un bebe— se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de fondo asustando a todos los presentes —La demencia de Bellatrix no es por ser ella, es algo que viene en cada Black. Puede que no lo muestren pero lo tienen. Sirius es el peor—

Todos se preocuparon.

—No está loco ni nada de eso… solo no es bueno hacerlo enojar y cuando busca hacer pagar a alguien lo hará—

—¿Remus qué pasa?— harta por la conversación, los gritos. Molly le pregunta angustiada.

—Un licántropo no escoge pareja pero cuando encuentra a alguien puede llegar a un nivel más profundo. Solo el lobo calma al perro y cuando alguien ataca al lobo el perro lo defenderá pese a que este moribundo—

—¿Entonces Nymphadora…?— Dumbledore pregunto al entrar.

—Así es Albus.

—Remus la matara…— dijo angustiado el anciano.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?— pregunto molesto —esta enajenado, no puedo sacarlo de ese estado—

—REMUS— grito Molly acercándose a la escalera.

—Quieta— la voz de Dumbledore retumbo en el lugar —peor sería acercarte—

—Pero director… la pobre chica.

—Lo sé… pero no podemos… molestarlo es crear un monstruo sin que nadie lo pueda controlar— miro a Lupin —exceptuando a Remus—

—Director explíquese— demandaron todos.

—Creo que Lupin conto lo que paso con el joven Severus— asintieron —paso en la enfermería dos meses y Sirius jamás recuerda ese hecho. La furia, enojo, enajenación le impiden acceder al recuerdo una vez que está en calma— explico.

—Harry, entonces…

—Harry estará bien…— el Director miro a Lupin pero este lo desafío a entrar en su mente —lo lamento mi muchacho—

Dumbledore saco su varita y ataco a Remus.

***wolfstar***

Un grito impidió que Sirius siguiera invocando magia oscura.

Dejando a Nymphadora en el piso exploto la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

***wolfstar***

Remus estaba afirmándose el hombro izquierdo. Una barra de metal lo atravesaba quemando lentamente la carne.

Todos los presentes estaban horrorizados viendo la escena.

No escucharon movimientos cuando la barra desaparece y magia negra cura la herida.

Asustados se dan vuelta y pueden ver al aura amenazante de Black.

—TE DIJE QUE JAMAS LO TOCARAS— grito a Albus —LO MANDASTE A TUS ESTÚPIDAS MISIONES SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO. ME DEJASTE PUDRIRME EN AZKABAN. DEJASTE A HARRY CON ESOS PATÉTICOS INTENTOS DE MUGGLES, SABIENDO QUE NADIE PASA LAS DEFENSAS DEL COLEGIO ESTANDO TU PRESENTE. ENGAÑASTE A TODOS Y LOS MOVISTE A TU ANTOJO POR TU ESTÚPIDO BIEN MAYOR— le canto todas al Director.

—Sirius— intento Dumbledore.

Una varita lo hizo callar.

***wolfstar***

Sirius tenía en su boca una maldición más oscura, dolorosa y mortífera que las tres prohibidas por el Ministerio.

—Remus…— dijo alguien.

Sirius sin mover la varita, dio latigazos con magia oscura a quien hablo.

—Que nadie diga su nombre— advirtió.

***wolfstar***

Estaban todos contra una pared muertos de miedo. No sabían que sería peor, un ataque mortifago o que el día de mañana Sirius se una con Voldemort.

¿La pelea con Gellert Grindewald fue similar?

***wolfstar***

—Sirius— hablo Remus.

***wolfstar***

Nadie entendía. Sirius estaba como antes. El típico Black que renegaba y juraba no hacer magia oscura, el Padrino de Harry, el siempre preocupado por Remus y quien sufrió la traición de Peter. El mismo Sirius de un principio estaba allí preocupado por Remus.

—¿Qué paso Moony?— la voz sedosa que tenia asusto más que la amenazante de hace unos momentos.

Albus quería decir algo pero la mirada de Remus se lo impidió.

—Fuimos atacados por mortifagos— golpe bajo para el "Bien mayor".

—¿Quiénes?

—Nymphadora y yo— vieron asustados como Black hacia una mueca.

Desapareció cuando Remus le dio una caricia en la nariz a Black.

Todos quedaron helados.

—Ven… te cuidare— Sirius ayudo a levantarse a Remus y fueron a la habitación de Sirius.

***wolfstar***

—PERO NYMPHADORA— grito Shacklebolt.

—Tranquilo… esta en Hogwarts siendo atendida por Poppy.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lo que vemos es el poder y enfermedad de los Black. Orion y Walburga le hicieron esto en mayor medida a Sirius que Regulus. Lo condenaron a no saber cómo expresar sus sentimientos, siempre odiando en su interior a su familia y explotando en un momento—

—Esto es peligroso.

—Lo será más si de un momento a otro le quitan a Harry. Este Sirius no sabe que guarda algo oscuro en su interior— decía el Director, aun la palabras de Sirius rondaban en su cabeza. Verdades.

—¿Y Remus?—

Albus sonrió.

—Remus es el único que puede calmarlo. El joven Sirius en Hogwarts no sabia que lo amaba y siempre se expreso de mala manera, confundiendo a Remus. Ya cuando ocurrió lo de sexto tuve que explicar y vimos que el lobo había aceptado como pareja a Padfoot sin que Remus lo notase. El dolor que sufrió al verse engañado por Black y sin sus amigos, junto con doce años fue horrible… pero al ver a Sirius ambos nos dimos cuenta que no fue el "otro", solo fue engañado. Lo malo es que esos años hicieron peor a Black. Por eso dejo que Remus lo acompañe para que asi Sirius este tranquilo y evito llevarlo a misiones—

—¿Y Tonks? ¿Por qué lo permitió?— recrimino alguien.

—No sabía que sentía algo más que amistad o admiración por Lupin. Creí que era lo mejor juntarlos para misiones— suspiro —Remus creyó que con los años Sirius se olvidaría de los buenos momentos y acepto la oferta de Nymphadora, tendría alguien que lo amase— todos entendieron en cierta forma los motivos —pero debería darse que pese a todo jamás lo vería completo. La joven Tonks se quedo con la imagen de un Remus humano, no conocía su lado salvaje y esto provoco que Sirius explotara—

—¿Entonces dijo algo, no?

Albus asintió.

—¿Fue culpa de ella?— pregunto uno con sarcasmo.

—Al parecer. Sirius ama a Remus, lo ama tanto que llegaría a hacer un amor enfermizo sino es porque el propio Remus tiene que vivir con su lado oscuro, maldito, salvaje, como le quieran llamar—

—¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto Arthur.

—Dejarlos ser… olvidar esto y seguir adelante— los miro uno por uno —podría borrarles esta experiencia pero creo que será más beneficiosa— algunos asintieron y otros se abrazaron a sí mismos.

***wolfstar***

Nymphadora volvió como si nada cinco meses después. Albus le había lanzado un **Obliviate** para que no recordara _nada_ de un amor hacia Remus.

Ella se alegro al saber que su tío y Remus estaba juntos, aunque sentía un desazón verlos juntos.

***wolfstar***

Todos respiraron tranquilos cuando Harry tomo la noticia tan bien. Estaba feliz, paso de no tener Padres a tener dos Padrinos.

Siendo para Harry, Sirius la "mujer". Siempre lo molestaba con eso y Sirius se enfurruñaba el resto de la tarde hasta que Remus le fuera a buscar y volviera con una sonrisa.

***wolfstar***

Remus era otra cosa. Sabía que será un amor doloroso, no sentimental, más bien físicamente. Ambos necesitaban dejar salir todo en esas noches. Por eso siempre estaban con arañazos, mordeduras, moretones, heridas y demás.

Sirius lo hacía algunas veces al mes y Remus cercano a la transformación. Era hacer el amor de forma salvaje pero estos los ayudaba.

Igual lo hacían de forma dulce pero era solo un poco menos.

***wolfstar***

Cuando Harry soñó con su Padrino se preocupo y despertó a todos.

Fueron donde Albus y este empezó a llamar, preguntar y saber si era verdad.

***wolfstar***

Harry quería ir a buscarlo y sus amigos trataban de detenerlos.

Iban por los pasillos en pijamas, estaban cerca de las mazmorras cuando Hermione le dice que puede ser una trampa y que no lo cree probable.

—¿Por qué no?— pregunta Ron apoyando a su amigo.

—En el sueño estaba Sirius solo y ambos sabemos que nunca se aleja de Remus— comento como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

Ambos jóvenes iban a protestar cuando una voz los detiene.

—La Señortia Granger tiene razón. El chucho siempre protegía a Lupin… aunque creo recodar que una vez Lupin en cuarto o tercero dejo llorando a unos de séptimo porque dijeron a Sirius que no era hijo de ambos si no un bastardo o algo así…— se detuvo —¿Por qué hablan de Lupin y Black?— pregunto ya volviendo a su forma de ser.

—NADA— respondieron Potter y Weasly con eso regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Algo le decía a Harry que no tenia de que preocuparse.

***wolfstar***

—Gracias.

—No hay de que— sonrió —me parece oportuno que Albus te contara la verdad de ese par—

—Sospechaba que había algo más en el fondo.

—Siempre sabelotodo.

Ella rió.

—El Lunes en mi despacho por detención— ella lo miro extrañada —y cincuenta puntos menos por andar en esas fachas sin mi autorización—

Ella rió y se fue.

—El lunes.

—El lunes…— repitió el.

***wolfstar***

En una habitación en Grimmauld Place dormían plácidamente un lobo y un perro.

***wolfstar***

Voldemort había intentado con el sueño antes y ya estaba molesto de que no funcionara, ahora hizo de todo para que esta vez llegara a Potter. Lamentablemente el no sabía el secreto de Lupin.

***wolfstar***

—Mione tiene razón— comento Ron al lado de una ventana.

Harry se giro y lo vio mirando el cielo.

—Es Luna Llena, imposible que tenga a tu padrino— explico.

Harry contento asintió. Buscaría en su pieza el espejo y hablaría con ambos mañana en la mañana para comentarle y preguntar por Remus.

Eran su familia después de todo.

_FIN…_

* * *

Si... raro.. creo que esta confuso el final... espero que no... intente saltarme años... quería escribir algo aunque tengo otras cosas en procesos y proyectos...

(siempre escribo lo mismo, no?)

PD:¿Me negaran que andaba buscando algo similar a otro fic que hice? NO... xB  
Se nota que alguien me encargo un sevmione? ... 50 y 50, me calzan en cierta medida y luego pienso... son como el agua y el aceite D:

_Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y quienes quieran dejar rev_ **;)**


End file.
